


Touch me

by goldilocks31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas likes touching Dean. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me

**Author's Note:**

> I recently devolped a mild addiction to Bollywood numbers, I just like the look and feel of them even though I don't speak  
> Hindi. I was listening to this number called "Touch me" and it just screamed Dean and Cas. My mind works in strange ways,   
> I know. Con-crit is welcome!

_“Touch me, don’t touch me,_

_Come touch me my love”_

Dean felt his skin heat up, his blood was rushing through his veins and his breath was coming in heavy. Cas was playing with him, running soft feathers all over Dean’s exposed skin, tracing his lips with his fingers and hovering over Dean’s mouth, making Dean beg to be kissed. Why did he even agree to this when Cas asked? He should’ve just said no, but he had to admit this was hot. God damn YouTube, whose bright idea was it? All it did was cause trouble, nothing good came from there. Why did Sam teach Cas how to use it?

 Dean was so going to kick his brother’s ass. This was all his fault, he taught Cas how to search for things, and then Cas found this Bollywood video and he just had to know why the actors weren’t touching if they were singing about it with such passion. Explaining Bollywood to Cas was like trying to explain white lies, it involved a lot of examples.

Luckily, it wasn’t Dean’s headache, at least not at first. Charlie and Sam did that, his headache started when Cas insisted on showing him the particular video that caught his attention in the first place. Dean made sure that Cas knew just how painful it was, and then Cas asked if they could do what the actors were doing.

Dean stared at him in utter disbelief, and Cas explained that he didn’t want to dance like them, he wanted to try resisting touching Dean. At first, Dean thought he was joking. Cas looked for excuses to touch him, how the hell was he going to resist? He agreed, smiling to himself and thinking there was no way Cas would go through with this, the angel would snap like a twig the first time they had sex.

 Dean was cursing himself internally now, Cas was not only holding his own, he was making Dean crazy with want. The angel was hard, Dean could feel that hard warmth rub against his stomach as Cas continued to caress his heated skin with his wings and fingers. Why didn’t he just fuck him already? They both wanted this.

Dean was ready to punch something if Cas didn’t suck him already. Cas purred against Dean’s ear and Dean shivered with need. “Do you want me to suck you Dean? Do want me to take you in my mouth and lick you? You have to ask me angel, or I won’t know what you want. Ask me to suck you angel” Cas purred and Dean panted hard. “Suck me, lick me till I scream so hard I’ll go mute, please Cas, I need you to suck me.”

Dean was begging, and Cas smiled this smile that all lust. It made Dean shiver with anticipation. The angel kissed his way down Dean’s body, licking and sucking his heated skin. When Cas finally reached Dean’s cock, but wouldn’t suck. He kissed everywhere except for where Dean wanted him most. Dean was beyond begging now, he was just sighing. Cas decided his angel had enough teasing, and took him in his mouth. Dean gasped at that first contact, fisting the sheets as Cas licked and sucked him like he was candy. It felt so good, Cas had a magic tongue. Cas ran his tongue across Dean’s sensitive head and Dean came in sets. When he finally calmed down, Cas kissed his way back up his body and claimed Dean’s full mouth. When the kiss broke Cas reached for the bedside table and grabbed the lube and the condoms.

The angel lubed up his fingers generously while Dean slipped the condom on him, summoning all his will power not to suck his angel hard. Cas claimed his mouth again and let his fingers find their way to Dean’s prostate, massaging it gently. Dean moaned inside Cas’s mouth, deepening the kiss and grinding his hard cock against Cas’s hard warmth.

Cas broke the kiss and took away his fingers much to Dean’s disappointment. The angel shifted their position so that Dean was above his now, and propped himself against the pillows. He took Dean in his arms again and spread his legs so that Dean was sitting between them, his ass just inches away from Cas’s cock.

Cas moved and entered Dean slowly, making Dean sigh and moan. The angel played with Dean’s balls and pumped his cock, running his thumb on the sensitive head. Dean was beyond any coherent thought, he just needed to be fucked, now. Cas found his neck and sucked. “Come hard for me angel, I love it when you come hard for me. I’ll make you shake so hard your legs won’t hold you. Come hard for me angel.”

Cas entered Dean hard, thrusting up and Dean came in sets again, his whole body was shaking hard with the force of them. Cas came shivering hard and sent aftershocks through their bodies and pulled out of Dean slowly, taking off the condom and getting up to toss it. When he came back to bed he took Dean in his arms, kissing him calm. “I love you Dean, very much. You’re beautiful and perfect and mine. I love you.” Dean leaned into his angel’s embrace, feeling soft feathers wrap around him as he fell asleep. Cas could watch all the YouTube videos he wanted if this was the outcome. God bless the internet, especially Bollywood.


End file.
